Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or central location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows become even more critical. Some communication sessions or tunnels are stagnant in a network and remain unused by end users. Such dormancy may be caused by network providers attempting to offer always-on service to its clients or customers. These inactive channels may decrease throughput and inhibit the flow of network traffic, causing congestion or bottlenecks in the system. Additionally, the overwhelming number of stale communications tunnels may decrease bandwidth capabilities as a burdened component is required to maintain communication sessions or tunnels that are not being used. This further prohibits the network from offering additional communication tunnels or accommodating additional end users. Such a scenario reflects poor resource allocation in the network and operates to tax network equipment with tasks that are generally inconsequential to communications in the architecture.